We're In This Together
by The Neliel Tu
Summary: Grimmjow Neliel. It's really weird, really random, and based on a Nine Inch Nails song/vid. Also rather tragic, too.


(A/N: Well, this is based on both the video for this song, and the song itself, hence the lyrics

_(A/N: Well, this is based on both the video for this song, and the song itself, hence the lyrics. I saw the video, and it made me think of GrimmNel rather than NelNnoi. It's Nine Inch Nails, of course. It's such an amazing song, and the video just made my heart throb. Cause, it spoke to me. Dunno why, I could just be weird. But it spoke to me!! -shakes fist- _

_There may be a lot of weird, random things in this, and if you have questions, feel free to PM me or review. I'll be happy to answer any questions! Okay, here it is.)_

_**We're In This Together**_

_You and me_

_We're in this together now_

_None of them can stop us now_

_We will make it through somehow_

_You and me_

_If the world should break in two_

_Until the very end of me_

_Until the very end of you_

_Awake to the sound as they peel apart the skin_

_They pick and they pull_

_Trying to get their fingers in_

_Well they've got to kill what we've found_

_Well they've got to hate what we fear_

_Well they've got to make it go away_

_Well they've got to make it disappear_

_The farther I fall I'm beside you_

_As lost as I get I will find you_

_The deeper the wound I'm inside you_

_Forever and ever I'm a part of_

_When all our hope is gone we have to hold on_

_All that we were is gone but we can hold on_

_Even after everything_

_You're the queen and I'm the king_

_Nothing else means anything_

His eyes shot open on a rainy day. He lay on his back, gasping for breath after waking from a nightmare.

He slowly rose to a sitting position, fully awakening to find that his nightmare had become real. A thousand souls dressed in black swarming, all running in many directions. Grimmjow was surprised to find that he was wearing white, and irritated for it meant that he would stand out. How would he make it through?

He knew he would have to. He panted to catch the breath he knew he needed to outrun the mass. He had to find Neliel, for he felt her reiatsu throbbing across town. It was hard to say how she had gotten there, but he knew she was there. He felt as though she were in danger, though none of the souls dressed in black held reiatsu.

He sprung to his feet, running through the crowd, fighting the temptation to shove them aside as they got in his way. He wanted to kill every last one of them, but he had to find Nel, first. He could feel the distress in her reiatsu.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" he growled, but that only prompted more of the stupid beings to crowd him. He could feel his will to move on dissipate, but he knew he had to move. If he didn't, he would die.

"I'm coming, Nel." He promised, and then he fell to the ground, his world going black.

Her eyes shot open, the rain muffling her hearing. She had awakened to some sound, faint, but it was real.

The next sensation to hit her was one of pain. She looked down to see some mysterious soul picking at her skin, trying to get his fingers into her stomach.

Her scream pierced the dreary skies and deafened the unfortunate soul before her. She soon found that the prying apart of her skin was the least of her worries.

"Stop it!" she cried, tears building in her eyes. "You're killing her!" Neliel's hand covered her bleeding stomach.

The fingers, covered with blood and other viscous liquids, pried at a baby. This child sported small pink lines beneath her eyes, bright, turquoise hair, and bony remnants atop her head. Of course, those had grown in after birth. Neliel's screams again pierced the air, and reached Grimmjow's ears.

He could barely open his eyes, as heavy as his eyelids felt. He knew that Nel was in trouble somehow, but he couldn't gather the will to stand up and continue his journey. He struggled against the heavy weight of exhaustion; then fell again.

Neliel's sobs were silent. Her body shook with anguish as she held the tiny corpse in her arms, her eyes seeking the heavens as though for some kind of answer. She wanted to drown in the rain that fell in torrents, let the barren field she kneeled within be her grave.

No one was coming to save her, and the child would never breathe again. Her piteous wails met the heavens, almost met Grimmjow's ears, and then died down again. Her reiatsu levels flared with her agony.

His head lifted, and he looked around. Everyone else had fallen. He couldn't imagine what had happened, but he felt Neliel's reiatsu flaring, and he knew he had to get to her. He knew exactly what had happened, and he cursed himself for not getting to her sooner.

He gained his shaky legs slowly, seeming disoriented as he stumbled forth. Then, he was running as fast as was possible to Neliel. She needed him; she needed someone.

She would have to settle with Grimmjow. He ran faster, her wails reaching his ears as he drew nearer.

"Fuck." He muttered, biting his lip as she came into his sights, her mouth open wide, but her wails were on mute. He saw the tiny, bloodied babe, and felt the urge to kill those who were already dead. He had never seen Neliel cry, but for someone to have made her do so was an unforgivable offense.

"Gr—" she couldn't say his name. Tears fell from her eyes, and he fell to his knees before her, drawing her into his arms so she could cry into his chest. He could not tell her it would be okay. He could not offer her any comfort but for what he offered in his hug.

He wished he could say everything would be all right, but he knew it just was not possible.

"We're in this together now, Neliel." He finally said, and she let out a harsh sob, her body shaking.

She shook in his arms, and he could feel the cold body between them. It repulsed him, made him want to retch. She insisted on holding it.

The child they had made, the child they had found. "They had to kill her." Grimmjow said, and Neliel's sobs ended, her face shining with moisture as she stared up at him.

"Why?" her voice was hoarse from screaming, from wailing, from sobbing.

"I don't know." He growled. "How would you expect me to know?" he sighed. "But it's just you and me now, Nel. No one else."

"I want her back." Neliel whispered.

"Yeah. I know."

Neliel hid her face as she began to cry again. He knew she wanted to drown in the rain. He knew that she thought she had nothing left to live for. He knew everything, and he did not like to know everything.

After all, she hated him for not coming to her rescue soon enough, and she hated herself for being weak, only able to watch as her daughter was killed, a daughter of impossible birth.

Neliel knew it was not going to be okay. How could it be?

"You're still the queen, Nel." Grimmjow told her.

"And you…you're the king." Neliel returned.

"That's right. Nothing else means anything." He bent to kiss her. "So mourn, cry it out. Rip me to shreds if you have to. Nothing will change." He told her.

Neliel nodded, tears streaming down her face as she pulled away. "Help me. It's time." Neliel set the corpse upon the ground, freeing her zanpakuto from its sheath. Grimmjow held her offered hand as she whispered a few words, and then pressed the hilt into the child's forehead. Neliel couldn't say how she knew to do that, but slowly, the child dissipated into gold dust.

Neliel had to force herself to watch as the dust disappeared in the wind, and she dropped her blade once it was gone.

"We have to go on." Neliel sighed. All of their hope was gone. Everything they had been was no more. Neliel felt like a mere shell, and she couldn't imagine whom Grimmjow was.

"We'll make it somehow. Don't worry."

He knew that no matter how far he fell, or she fell, still, they were beside each other. Until the very end, they were together. He was inside of her, and he held her tightly in more than one way.

"We have to hold on." He told her.

"I know." She held his arms, her bloodshot eyes searching his face. She knew that he knew, too.

No one could stop them, now. Not after what had been done to them. The world had broken in two, but still, they were together.

No one could stop them.

-End-


End file.
